


Histoires pas gay

by Nelja



Series: Une question de pouvoir et de séries télé [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst and Humor, Bisexuality, Geeky, Gen, Homosexuality, Season/Series 07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya a diagnostiqué qu'Andrew était gay, et ne se prive pas de le lui faire savoir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Histoires pas gay

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Joss Whedon.

Anya, depuis quelques quarts d'heure, fixait Andrew d'un regard insistant.

S'il n'avait su des choses, rapport à des statistiques poussées sur son histoire personnelle, il aurait même pu croire qu'elle s'intéressait à lui. Ou qu'elle avait déterré dans son passé un malentendu qui pourrait déboucher sur des sombres histoires de vengeance très douloureuses et humiliantes.

Finalement, elle eut un sourire encore plus empli d'autosatisfaction que d'habitude, et rendit son verdict incontestable. "Tu es gay."

"Mais pas du tout !" s'exclama Andrew d'une voix suraiguë, avant même de réfléchir.

Non, malgré ce qui s'était passé avec Warren, il ne s'était jamais estimé comme gay. Parce que c'était quelque chose de négatif, pas vrai, d'être gay ? On se moquait de ceux qui l'étaient. Bon, on se moquait aussi d'Andrew, mais justement, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter !

"On n'est pas gays, OK ? On aime les filles. C'est juste toi et moi !" disait Warren ; et Andrew aimait cette théorie à l'époque, parce qu'elle le faisait se sentir spécial. Et puis c'est vrai qu'il aimait les filles, pas les vraies filles qui le méprisaient, mais un idéal de filles mignonnes qui regardaient aussi Star Trek.

"Je te dis ça," continua Anya sans accorder le moindre crédit à sa dénégation, "parce que tu ne peux pas sortir avec Xander. Il ne l'est pas. Gay. Je dis ça pour ton bien."

Andrew avala sa salive. La dernière phrase, quoique prononcée sur le ton qui, chez Anya, ressemblait le plus à de la compassion, avait des relents de "Celui qui s'approche de mon ex doit se trouver prêt à une rencontre prématurée entre sa cervelle et ses intestins."

De toute façon, ce n'est même pas comme s'il avait voulu ce genre de choses. Enfin, il aimait bien Xander, très certainement, et il aurait bien voulu pouvoir discuter de comics avec lui sans se faire insulter, mais ce n'était pas une histoire de gay-itude, ou quoi que ce soit ! D'ailleurs, il aimait bien Anya aussi ! Autant qu'il pouvait aimer une fille qui lui avait flanqué des gifles lors de leurs premières rencontres, et qui en fait était jolie, et lui parlait effectivement, et considérait le fait qu'il soit geek et ex-méchant comme une amusante fatalité, et pas quelque chose qui était de sa faute.

En bref, il n'avait aucune intention de casser le couple que formaient Xander et Anya. Enfin, techniquement, il s'était cassé tout seul, mais justement, c'était bien dommage, et puis c'était comme dans un film, quand le héros est sexy et que l'héroïne est sexy aussi, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est jaloux et qu'on ne trouve pas qu'ils iraient bien ensemble et qu'on ne se réjouit pas lors du baiser de réconciliation final, au contraire !

"Tu penses à quoi, là ? A Xander ? Parce que tu baves !"

Pendant de longues et pénibles secondes, Andrew se demanda ce qui lui rapporterait le moins de souffrance, entre admettre le fait et répondre "Euh, non, je pensais à toi, là." Il finit par se décider pour un grognement inarticulé, en espérant survivre au moins le temps de l'interprétation.

De plus, cela lui laissait le temps de penser, activité singulièrement ardue pour lui. OK, il venait de reconnaître que Xander était sexy, parce qu'il s'était fait traîtreusement attaquer en combat spirituel par ses propres pensées, et il avait perdu. Mais il avait aussi pensé qu'Anya était sexy, donc ça ne faisait certainement pas de lui un gay. A moitié gay, peut-être. A la rigueur.

"On n'est pas gays. C'est juste toi et moi." disait Warren, et Andrew aimait cette théorie récemment, parce qu'elle soulignait à quel point Warren était spécial pour lui et compterait pour toujours différemment que les autres. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait été le seul à le remarquer et à lui donner quelque chose en retour, quelque chose de faux mais toujours mieux que rien. Il était spécial autrement, pas vrai ? Et Andrew ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre de la même façon, hein ? Ca aurait été bien.

"Tu n'es pas gentille." annonça Andrew à Anya en boudant vaguement. Ce qui était faux. Elle était plutôt sympathique, à sa manière personnelle je-ne-t'arrache-pas-les-entrailles. Mais elle n'avait pas à faire s'effriter ses certitudes - OK, des certitudes bien molles, qui n'etaient restees dans cet état que parce que personne n'y avait jamais touché, mais des certitudes quand même. "Je ne suis pas gay. Pas du tout."

Anya ne semblait pas très convaincue. En fait, elle semblait ironique et pas convaincue du tout.

"Quand tu as regardé Matrix, est-ce que tu as trouvé Trinity plus sexy que Neo ?"

"Bien sûr que non !" s'exclama Andrew, immédiatement lancé en mode fangeek. "Elle n'est même pas jolie ! Euh..."

Anya eut un sourire carnassier : "Alors, Xander est encore beaucoup plus pas-gay que toi. Sans contestation possible."

Andrew admit de bonne grâce qu'il avait été eu. D'une certaine façon, il l'avait toujours su. Le talent pour ne pas remarquer ce qui est juste en face de soi doit forcément avoir ses limites.

Et puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il décida que c'était certainement le bon moment pour se lancer dans une discussion passionnée et passionnante sur Keanu Reeves et sur le manque de goût absolu de Xander ; et peut-être pourrait-il parler un peu de Warren aussi, juste comme ça, en passant, au détour d'une remarque-flashback sur Matrix.

Il fallait bien qu'à quelque chose, malheur soit bon.


End file.
